My SuperMan
by Peluchette
Summary: JinWoon a d'étranges sentiments et ChanSung ne voit pas clair  ça c'est du résumé  ChanWoon   2AM/2PM


**Bonsoir tout le monde... Bon en ce moment c'est la crise parce que j'ai laissé mon pc chez ma grand-mère et j'étais sensé poster un YooSu qui était déjà écrit. Mais bon je peux pas donc j'ai écrit ça à la place. C'est un JinWoon/ChanSung. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bisous~~**

* * *

><p>JinWoon soupira une énième fois. Cette soirée l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. Il regarda la personne en face de lui d'un air rêveur. ChanSung. Les 2AM et les 2PM se retrouvaient très souvent à la même table lors des émissions de remises de pris, cette fois ne manque pas à l'habitude. Le grand brun avait l'air de s'amuser, il rigolait même aux plaisanteries, pas très amusantes, de ChangMin. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa lorsqu'une des F(x) passa devant lui et qu'un sourire niais apparut sur son visage. ChanSung avait changé, à présent il aimait l'alcool et les jolies filles. Quoique en y repensant ça faisait longtemps qu'il aimait alcool… Non ce qui embêtait le plus JinWoon c'était le sujet « jolies filles. » Lui ne s'y intéressait pas plus que ça, il en était même venu à se demander s'il ne préférait pas les hommes. SeulOng lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire, que ça viendrait avec le temps. JoKwon de son côté avait proclamé qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à aimer et désirer le même sexe que soit. ChangMin s'était abstenu de tout commentaire. Mais au fil du temps JinWoon avait abandonné cette hypothèse farfelue et se disait juste qu'il n'avait pas trouvé la bonne fille.<p>

-JinWoon… Yah Jeong JinWoon réveilles toi !

Il venait de se faire sortir de ses pensées par un JoKwon sur les nerfs. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que les autres membres de son groupe étaient debout et qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentissait.

-Vous avez gagné l'award pour le meilleur clip !, lui souffla WooYoung à sa droite.

Il se leva précipitamment manquant de renverser sa chaise. Ils montèrent sur scène tout les quatre et on remit l'award à ChangMin. JoKwon prit la parole et débita toute une série de remerciement qui n'en finissait pas. Le regard du maknae balaya les tables où tous les autres chanteurs étaient assis, mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une personne. Une personne qui lui souriait, une personne qui le regardait et l'applaudissait. ChanSung. Il se perdit lentement dans ce regard noir, des souvenirs des années passées remontant. Inséparables, toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Maintenant tout était différent, ils se voyaient de moins en moins et même lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, les autres l'accaparaient souvent. Le manque. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait, le manque de la compagnie de son aîné. ChangMin attrapa son bras, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait descendre de la scène. Il mit terme au contact visuel à contre cœur pour retourner dans la salle. Quand il revint sa place, ChanSung lui sourit doucement, il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose et…

-ChanSung Oppa ! Tu sais où est partie TaecYeon ? J'ai besoin de le voir !

JinWoon allait étriper cette Suzy ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on lui vole ses moments avec l'Italien ? Surtout pour une chose si peu importante.

-Il est à la table des Wonder Girls là-bas.

-Merci Oppa !

Maintenant que Suzy était partie il espérait voir ChanSung se tourner vers lui pour lui parler, mais le brun n'en fit rien. Il soupira, encore.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à soupirer toute les trente secondes, râla JoKwon.

JunSu, qui avait pris la place de WooYoung pendant qu'il parlait avec les Beast, se pencha et glissa dans l'oreille de JinWoon :

-Si tu as envie de lui parler, vas-y.

JinWoon ouvrit de grands yeux. Grillé. Il ne devait vraiment pas être discret ou alors JunSu était très perspicace.

-Je sais qu'il te manque énormément… Tu lui manques aussi.

-C'est pas l'impression qu'il donne pourtant !, grogna JinWoon.

JunSu reprit sa place, lui souriant pour l'encourager. Mais JinWoon n'avait pas envie de dire à ChanSung qu'il lui manquait, il n'avait pas envie que le brun se moque de lui. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible, il avait tout de même un peu de fierté et d'orgueil.

Soudain le tonnerre d'applaudissement reprit et il vit, cette fois, les 2PM se lever et TaecYeon les rejoindre en courant à moitié. Il ne savait même pas pour quoi ils avaient un award mais il applaudit de toutes ses forces ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Ils montèrent en file indienne sur la scène, ChanSung fermant la marche. Il attendit patiemment qu'ils soient tous alignés, espérant secrètement qu'à ce moment que son aîné se tournerait vers lui à son tour. Rien, pas un coup d'œil, pas un regard, pas un sourire, non rien. Sans même savoir pourquoi, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il bredouilla un bref :

-J'vais aux toilettes.

Il marcha le plus vite possible et fut soulagé, une fois sortie, de se retrouver dans un endroit désert. Il laissa aller ses larmes contenues. Elles roulèrent sur ses joues. Frustration, fatigue, colère, manque, doute, incertitude… Tout se mêlait dans sa tête. Pourquoi était-il si réactif lorsqu'il s'agissait de ChanSung ?

Dans la salle, les 2PM regagnaient tranquillement leurs places.

-JinWoon est plus là ?, questionna Nichkhun.

-Je crois qu'il est aux toilettes. Il est vraiment bizarre ce soir, répondit SeulOng.

Un bruit de chaise se fit entendre et ChanSung était déjà près de la porte de sortie. JunSu sourit pour lui-même.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces jeunes ?, marmonna TaecYeon

-Pourquoi papy, tu te fais du souci ?, le taquina JunHo.

TaecYeon le bouscula gentiment pour se venger.

Dans les toilettes JinWoon était en pleine nostalgie du temps passé. Il se rappelait de l'époque où il pouvait tenir la main de ChanSung sans ambiguïté, ils s'étaient même embrassés quelque fois. Un simple baiser amical, fraternel. A ce souvenir son cœur s'emballa et il en finit par se demander si, aujourd'hui, ChanSung l'embrassait, il n'attendrait pas plus. Il secoua la tête, il ne devait pas penser à ça.

Le dit ChanSung était entré dans les toilettes, son ami était appuyé sur le mur opposé, tête baissée. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il secoua la tête et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que le brun remarqua les larmes sur son visage. D'un pas rapide et assuré il se dirigea vers son ami et d'un geste presque brusque, il l'enlaça. JinWoon se crispa avant de reconnaître la personne qui le serrait si fort. Il ferma les yeux et inspira son odeur. Il éclata en sanglot. Plus la peine de faire semblant, il avait compris. Il n'aimait pas les femmes, il n'aimait pas non plus les hommes… Il aimait ChanSung. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui, tous ses sens s'éveillaient en sa présence et son cœur faisait des loopings quand il le touchait.

-JinWoon qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je… Hyung, je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux…

Non il ne voulait pas. Se voiler la face était tellement plus simple, moins douloureux, moins effrayant. Il devait se taire, ne rien dire. Il ne voulait pas voir ChanSung s'éloigner.

-Je comprends rien, murmura l'italien.

JinWoon ne dit rien, tentant de calmer ses pleurs. ChanSung se décolla de lui et planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

-Raconte !

Ca sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une demande. JinWoon savait bien que son aîné ne lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Lui en dire le minimum, se concentrer sur le principal.

-Je… J'aime quelqu'un… Je crois.

ChanSung déglutit difficilement. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans untel état juste pour ça alors ?

-Mais… C'est bien !

- Non, non ce n'est pas bien Hyung !... J'aime un homme !

Et voilà il avait trop parlé. Il se gifla mentalement avant de partir en courant des toilettes.

ChanSung avait les bras ballants et la bouche ouverte sur une phrase qui ne venait pas. C'était trop pour lui. Tout d'abord JinWoon qui était amoureux et en plus amoureux d'un homme… Il ne l'acceptait pas. Pourquoi ? Certainement parce qu'il s'était toujours dit, et avait espéré, que si un jour JinWoon tombait amoureux d'un homme ce serait de lui. Pur égoïsme oui. Il s'était rendu compte que son cadet n'était en rien intéressé par les femmes, pas comme lui. Et il avait vraiment voulu que JinWoon tombe amoureux de lui. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, c'était un sentiment de possession purement humain. Il ne voulait pas partager.

Il se ressaisit et retourna dans la salle, JinWoon était assis et discutait avec JunHo comme si de rien était. Il n'arrêta pas de le fixer tout le reste de la soirée, quant à JinWoon, il évitait ses regards et ne lui adressait pas la parole. ChanSung était frustré, surtout qu'il le vit lancer quelques coups d'œil désespérés vers JunSu… Etait-ce lui l'homme dont-il était amoureux ? Etait-ce dans ses bras qu'il voulait être ? Etait-ce ses lèvres qu'il voulait embrasser ?

-Channie… arrêtes de regarder JunSu comme ça on dirait que tu vas le bouffer, murmura Nichkhun.

Mince, il devait absolument se reprendre. De toute façon JunSu n'aimait pas les hommes… Enfin il l'espérait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit jaloux d'un amour qu'il voulait posséder et non partager ? Stupidité…

La fin de la soirée arriva, JinWoon fut l'un des premiers à partir, il ne supportait plus le regard de ChanSung sur lui. Il courut presque jusqu'à leur minibus et s'y engouffra le plus vite possible.

-De plus en plus étrange, marmonna ChangMin.

-JinWoon ! Tu pourrais au moins dire au revoir aux autres !, cria JoKwon alors qu'ils arrivaient tous devant le minibus.

-Laisses le, ce n'est pas grave, assura JunSu.

ChanSung leva la tête. JunSu le défendait… Pourquoi ? Ce passait-il quelque chose entre eux ?

Les 2PM saluèrent leurs amis et s'éloignèrent tandis que ceux-ci montaient à leur tour dans le minibus.

JinWoon fit semblant de dormir pendant la route. Il ne voulait pas subir les interrogations de ses aînés.

ChanSung quant à lui n'avait pas du tout sommeil, une guerre faisait rage dans sa boîte crânienne. Il tentait de reconstituer tout ses souvenirs pour trouver un élément qui lui prouverait que JinWoon était bel et bien amoureux de JunSu.

-Je me demande ce qu'il avait Jin', souffla WooYoung.

- Vous inquiétez pas pour lui, tout va s'arranger, murmura JunSu.

ChanSung manqua de s'étrangler. S'arranger ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Cette fois plus de doutes, il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Son cœur se serra… Tant pis. Il devait se reprendre, cesser d'y penser. Il devait soutenir son ami, lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui, peu importe les choix qu'il faisait.

Une semaine entière passa, ChanSung était convaincu de l'amour naissant entre JinWoon et JunSu, de son côté le maknae des 2AM tentait de ne plus y penser. Il s'était fait une raison, ChanSung n'aimait pas les hommes. Et même si c'était le cas, pourquoi tomberait-il amoureux d'un gars comme lui ? Non… Jamais il n'obtiendrait un amour réciproque au sien.

-Vous venez les gars !, appela ChangMin

-On va où ?, demanda JinWoon

-T'écoutes jamais quand on parle hein ? On va répéter pour le Dream Concert, répondit JoKwon.

-Ah…

A cette répétition il verrait certainement ChanSung. Paraître normal et joyeux comme toujours. Il devait absolument agir normalement. Il suivit ses hyungs jusqu'à leur véhicule et écouta les conseils de chacun pendant le trajet. Ils arrivèrent, vingt minutes plus tard, devant les studios de l'émission. Il monta le peu de marche de l'escalier extérieur avec peu d'entrain, quand soudain…

-JinWoon !

Quelqu'un l'appelait. Inutile de regarder en arrière, il reconnaitrait cette voix entre mille. ChanSung. Il stoppa tout mouvement, attendant que son aîné arrive à sa hauteur.

-Bonjour !

Le sourire de l'Italien l'éblouit. Agir normalement.

-Hyung ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Très bien !

Il se demanda si ChanSung avait cru en son sourire forcé. Apparemment non, vu le regard qu'il lui lançait.

-Woonie… Il faut qu'on parle…

JinWoon ravala sa salive de travers. Pourquoi voulait-il lui parler ? Son cœur s'accéléra considérablement. Il avait peur, peur que ChanSung ait tout découvert ou tout simplement qu'il le renie à cause de son orientation sexuelle. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, il ne s'en remettrait pas, il en était sur. Tant pis s'il le fallait il lui dirait que la dernière n'était juste qu'une mauvaise blague pour qu'il ne se mêle pas de ses affaires. Il mentirait, jouerait l'indifférent s'il le fallait. Tout plutôt que de le voir s'éloigner.

-Euh, oui.

ChanSung lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur des bâtiments. Il le conduit jusque dans une pièce vide, s'assurant que personne n'entendrait leur conversation. JinWoon avait suivi sans dire un mot, il appréhendait ce qu'allait lui dire son aîné.

-JinWoon. Tu lui as dit ?

Le concerné lança au brun un regard perdu. Dit quoi ? A qui ?

-Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?

Mince. C'était bien le sujet qu'il redoutait.

-N...Non

ChanSung fronça les sourcils. Il ne l'avait pas dit à JunSu et pourtant celui-ci agissait déjà comme son petit-ami.

-Tu dois lui dire.

-QUOI ?

JinWoon ne comprenait plus rien. Il pensait que ChanSung allait lui dire qu'il ne fallait le dire à personne, garder ça pour lui. Ne pas faire de scandale. Et pourquoi devait-il écouter ses conseils ? Il ne savait même pas de qui il était amoureux.

-Oui, tu dois lui dire !

-Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas !

-Arrêtes de faire l'enfant JinWoon ! JunSu t'aime aussi !

Jun… JunSu ? Il s'énerva, ChanSung était totalement à côté de la plaque. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il aimait JunSu alors que ça crevait les yeux qu'il était fou de lui. Cet imbécile…

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de JunSu !

-C'est ça ! Arrêtes JinWoon, j'ai tout vu. Tu devrais lui dire !

-Tu m'écoutes quand je parle ? Je ne suis pas amoureux de JunSu !

-JinWoon ! T'es chiant. Ne fais pas l'ignorant ! Je sais que c'est lui que tu aimes. J'suis en train d'essayer de t'aider là !

-Tu m'énerves ! Je n'aime PAS JunSu !

ChanSung soupira fortement. JinWoon ne voulait pas de son aide apparemment.

-Tu sais quoi ! Laisse tomber Jin' ! T'es désespérant !

Sur ces mots ChanSung quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui un JinWoon totalement perdu et au bord d'une crise de larme violente. « T'es désespérant ! Désespérant !... » Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Les larmes coulèrent. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'un abruti pareil ?

Le grand brun rejoignit ses aînés, ne s'inquiétant pas d'avoir blessé JinWoon. Il se changea et s'étira, discutant de temps à autre avec ses amis.

-Il est où JinWoon ?

ChanSung fusilla du regard celui qui venait de dire ça, pensant se tourner vers JunSu mais il fut surpris de voir que cette question venait de WooYoung.

-Aucune idée, répondit SeulOng.

-Mince. Je vais aller le chercher !

Il regarda WooYoung quitter la pièce en courant. Pourquoi partait-il à sa recherche ? JunHo n'était pas là non plus et il n'en faisait pas toute une histoire. Une envie insoutenable de le suivre le prit. Il sortit discrètement, suivant le même chemin que son hyung. Il arriva devant la salle qu'il avait quitté peu de temps avant et put entendre de là des sanglots étouffés. JinWoon pleurait ? Pourquoi ? Il s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir regarder dans la pièce sans être vu. Son cœur se serra, il ne voulait pas voir ça. JinWoon pleurait dans les bras de WooYoung, celui-ci lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il regarda une dernière fois et partit en courant.

-JinWoon… Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ?, demanda calmement WooYoung.

-Je… Je ne peux pas en parler, sanglota le cadet.

-Si c'est à propos de ChanSung…

JinWoon se décolla violement de son aîné. Alors lui aussi était au courant ?

-J'suis au courant… Les autres aussi d'ailleurs. On dirait que le seul qui n'a pas compris c'est lui, et TaecYeon mais lui c'est un cas désespéré.

JinWoon rigola. WooYoung fut satisfait d'avoir redonné le sourire au maknae des 2AM. ChanSung se perdit volontairement dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, il devait comprendre. JunSu… WooYoung… JinWoon… Que se passait-il ? C'était la confusion totale. Etait-ce un triangle amoureux comme on en voit dans les dramas ? WooYoung amoureux de JinWoon mais celui-ci amoureux de JunSu ? Non, non c'était trop bizarre. Il passa de longues minutes à tourner en rond, ressassant de vieux souvenirs pour tenter d'y voir plus clair. Il regarda sa montre… Mince les autres allaient l'attendre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de louper la répétition alors que le concert était le lendemain.

Il rejoignit les autres et remarqua que JinWoon et WooYoung était revenu. La répétition se passa relativement bien. Trois heures plus tard ils étaient libérés et purent aller prendre une douche dans les vestiaires. ChanSung n'avait cessé de penser à cette histoire. Ca le rongeait, il devait savoir. Alors pour la deuxième fois de la journée il se dirigea vers JinWoon pour avoir une conversation.

-Woonie… Je dois te parler.

JinWoon se retourna. Il y avait comme un air de déjà vu. Il ne répondit pas à son aîné et continua de se changer.

-JinWoon… Désolé pour tout à l'heure…

Toujours pas de réponse. ChanSung s'énerva légèrement, il allait lui parler, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il attrapa son bras, bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher, et l'entraina dans une pièce un peu plus loin sous le regard impassible des autres.

-C'est pas trop tôt !, murmura ChangMin.

-Ca c'est sur, ajouta JunHo.

-Euh… J'suis le seul à ne pas comprendre ?, demanda TaecYeon.

Les autres rigolèrent alors que le concerné était on ne peut plus perdu.

ChanSung n'avait toujours pas lâché JinWoon malgré qu'ils soient arrivés dans une pièce.

-Tu me fais mal ! Lâches moi !

-Non ! Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe !, grogna presque ChanSung.

-Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !, cria JinWoon

-Tu ne sais pas ! JunSu, WooYoung ! Lequel des deux ?, répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Je ne comprends rien. Lâches moi Hyung !

-Réponds et je te lâche !

-J'ai rien à te dire !, hurla JinWoon.

Il retenait ses larmes, il ne devait pas paraître faible, pas devant lui.

-JunSu ou WooYoung ?, insista ChanSung.

-Mais de quoi tu parles merde !

-Lequel aimes-tu ? Les deux peut-être !

JinWoon commençait à avoir peur. Le regard de ChanSung était beaucoup plus sombre qu'à la normal.

-Mais je n'en aime aucun ! hurla-t-il.

Pourquoi s'obstinait-il ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas que JunSu et WooYoung ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville ?

-Ne mens pas !

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? En quoi c'est ton problème ?

C'est vrai… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela l'affectait autant ? Pourquoi voulait-il savoir ? Parce qu'il voulait haïr… Haïr celui qui avait réussi à prendre le cœur de JinWoon. Celui qui avait réussi là où lui avait échoué.

-Tu vois ! Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Laisses moi partir !

Non. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Il ne voulait pas qu'il aille retrouver JunSu, WooYoung ou même un autre. Non, il le voulait pour lui !

-Non…, murmura-t-il.

-Lâches moi ChanSung.

JinWoon n'avait pas réussit à retenir ses larmes, elles roulaient maintenant sur ses joues.

-NON !, cria-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que…. Parce que… JE T'AIME !

ChanSung écarquilla les yeux. Etait-ce vraiment lui qui venait de dire ça ? Non ce n'était pas possible, la colère avait du parler à ça place. JinWoon ne se posa pas de question, il prit le visage de son ami entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le cœur du grand brun loupa un battement. Les lèvres de JinWoon étaient douces, si douces. Plus douces que toutes les lèvres qu'il avait pu embrasser. Pourquoi ne le repoussait-il pas ?

-Hyung…, murmura JinWoon en se détachant de son aîné.

-JinWoon… Pourquoi ?

-Je t'aime Hyung… Si seulement tu l'avais compris plus tôt.

A ces mots ChanSung ne se posa plus de question, JinWoon l'aimait. C'était le principal. Il attrapa les hanches de son cadet et cella leurs lèvres de nouveau. Cette fois il prit l'initiative et approfondit le baiser. Il chercha la langue de son vis-à-vis et il la trouva, plus amoureuse que jamais. Un rapport de force s'effectua pour prendre le dessus mais le plus jeune se laissa aller, profitant de cet instant au maximum. Ils séparèrent, les lèvres humides de la salive de l'autre.

-JinWoon… Je suis un peu perdu.

-Je sais Hyung... J'ai ressentis ça auparavant.

-Mais…

-Chut

JinWoon partit à la recherche des lèvres de son aîné. Maintenant qu'il y avait goûté il ne s'en passerait plus. ChanSung n'émit aucune résistance, bien au contraire. Tout le désir qu'il avait contenu sans en avoir confiance faisait à présent surface. Toute cette frustration qu'il n'expliquait pas semblait décupler ses sens. Il poussa son cadet contre un mur, n'arrêtant pas le baiser. Il remonta lentement un genou entre les cuisses de JinWoon, exerçant de légère pression sur l'entre-jambe de celui-ci.

-H…Hyung…

ChanSung se colla un peu plus contre le corps de JinWoon, faisant se rencontrer leur bassin et le brun fut plus que fier de constater que le plus jeune commençait à réagir. Instinctivement ses hanches bougèrent et mimèrent l'acte sexuel, faisant se frotter leurs érections naissantes un peu plus à chaque mouvement. Des sons exquis sortaient de la bouche de JinWoon l'excitant toujours plus. Soupires, gémissements, plaintes… Magnifique mélodie qu'il n'avait encore jamais autant apprécié. Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent alors qu'il sentait que JinWoon était aussi excité que lui.

-Hyung… Arrête… Je….

-Ne m'appelle pas… Hyung… Dit mon nom…

-Chan… hum… ChanSung…Ah…

JinWoon se sentait proche de la petite mort. Ce n'était pas humain de le faire jouir en à peine dix minutes. Mais il avait tellement attendu, tellement refoulé ses sentiments qu'il avait du mal à tenir.

-JinWoon… Ne te retient pas…, souffla ChanSung qui avait remarqué l'état de son cadet.

Cette phrase finit d'achever JinWoon qui se déversa dans son propre pantalon, le tout en gémissant d'une façon bien trop érotique selon ChanSung. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle alors que le brun avait cessé tout mouvement, pourtant JinWoon pouvait voir que la bosse dans son pantalon n'avait pas du tout disparu.

-Hyu… ChanSung, tu… Laisses moi t'aider, susurra-t-il.

ChanSung pencha la tête. L'aider ? Il ne se posa pas plus de question lorsqu'il vit JinWoon se mettre à genoux devant lui et déboutonner son pantalon.

-JinWoon… Non…

-Chut…

JinWoon n'écouta pas son hyung et descendit le pantalon de celui-ci, ainsi que son boxer, découvrant sa virilité fièrement dressée. Il déposé ses lèvres à la base, un gémissement rauque échappa à ChanSung. Se gémissement se changea en cri lorsque JinWoon le prit totalement en bouche. Il faisait courir sa langue sur toute la longueur du membre de son aîné, allant même jusqu'à user de ses dents pour entendre les différents sons de la voix de ChanSung. Il détenait le pouvoir en cet instant, il dominé. Il pouvait choisir de faire languir son amant ou d'achever ses souffrances.

-JinWoon…, soupira le grand brun.

Sa main vint se perdre dans les cheveux de son cadet. Celui-ci compris et accéléra le rythme. ChanSung se cambra, ses muscles contracté au maximum et il vint dans la bouche de JinWoon. Celui-ci fit une grimace en avalant le liquide blanchâtre.

-Désolé…

ChanSung attrapa le bras de son cadet et le remit debout, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, goûtant sa propre semence. Il détacha leurs lèvres et posa son front brûlant contre le sien.

-Je t'aime.

JinWoon se sentit fondre. Il avait attendu ça si longtemps, il osait à peine y croire.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Merci.

-Pour quoi ?

-De ne pas être tombé amoureux de JunSu ou WooYoung.

JinWoon rigola doucement. Imbécile. Comment pourrait-il en aimer un autre ? ChanSung se redressa et remonta son caleçon et son pantalon.

-On devrait peut-être y aller avant qu'ils s'inquiètent… Ou qu'ils croient que je t'ai tué.

-Oui, allons-y… Mais, ChanSung …

-Oui ?

-Quand on sortira d'ici, tu ne feras pas comme si de rien n'était hein ?

ChanSung sourit tendrement et attrapa la main de JinWoon. Il le traîna hors de la salle et retourna dans leur vestiaire, leurs mains toujours liées. Il ne le laisserait plus tomber à partir de maintenant. Il lui appartenait et ne comptait pas le laisser s'échapper.


End file.
